A small secret, identity
by Starlystar413
Summary: Secrets cant be kept forever, they get out eventually, but sometimes that secret, is your identity
1. prologue

((this is a redo of "Secretly a ghoul" huehuehue))

Its 10:48 pm, i haven't eaten in a month.

Im the ghoul the CCG call 'Frankenstein', SS Rating.

To think I work as a ghoul Investigator too!

Sure, I used RC suppressants, and im pretty sure that i still had a high RC count for a 'human'.

But enough about me.

I need to hunt.


	2. Stage 1

Hoodie? check

Mask? check

I think thats all i need, after all it is pretty late.

He put his hoodie on, along with his mask and tucked his white hair in the hood behind the mask.

He quickly got out of his house and went into the alleyways.

He only smelt one human, and they were pretty close, just outside the alley.

Quickly and quietly, he peeked around the corner, he couldn't see the human, he started to slowly walk closer to the sent, they were just around the corner.

There the human was

shit

its a CCG member

Their the only one here else then him.

He formed his Kagune, a Bikaku, three tails, two to the sides and one large, almost scythe like one in the middle. His kagune had a deep red colour, almost black to it, with some lines were a lighter red though.

*click*

The CCG agent opend her Quinque, it was a light purple colour, its a sword.

before he could slash her open she slashed off one of his Bikaku 'tails', the right one.

He jumped back.

She looked at him.

He jumped and stabbed her right through her stomach. bulls eye.

"WOO HOO! I GOT A SNACK" the boy said in a happy tone.

"f-fuck" the girl stuttered.

the ghoul boy flung the girls now dead body to the back oh the alleyway.

time to eat.

but first.

The boy took off his mask, and put it to the side, he took his hood off, reveling his white hair again. Red eyes. Stitches. His hair would probably be red at the ends, stained with blood afterwards. he didn't care.

Juuzou was just happy to not smell anyone else, he could just enjoy his meal

for once. He just hoped that no one would come by, he didn't need extra food anyways.


	3. Stage 2

Time for work.

Juuzou started heading to work like usual, but he noticed something, there were two other CCG investigators, theye were walking on the other side of the street, Juuzou could tell one of them was looking at him, they both stopped and one pointed at me.

Do they know?

They crossed the street, one of them called for him.

"hey sir! will you come here for a minute"

Juuzou pretended not to care and kept walking, he sped up his pace a bit, all he needed to do was get to work.

One of them started running after him

Juuzou stopped and faced him

"Hey, um, my partner went missing yesterday night in the middle of a call, and im just asking if you know anything about a lady named Rin Yukimura?"

they obviously know juuzou is a ghoul investigator.

Come to think of it, the investigator he killed yesterday was on the phone when he attacked, and her id did say 'Rin Yukimura'.

welp apparently he killed that guys partner.

"No sorry, I haven't even heard that name before" Juuzou replied with a smile

the man looked disappointed.

"ok, well, thanks anyways" The man said as he started to walk away.


	4. Stage 3

oh well

he had gotten a case to hunt down Frankenstein... but the problem is thats Juuzou. They had described 'Frankenstein' as a ghoul that kills what ever ccg they find, and they tend to go after people that are out at night around 11-12.

Their mask was a full face mask, its a off reddish white, with the eye holes being 'X's it has a painted on smile that looks like a crudely drawn red toothy grin, and it has a piece over the nose that looks kinda like a short beak. they had said that the ghoul has a bit of white hair but they arent sure.

Juuzou was hoping that he could play around and lead some of the ghoul investigators to a different location then where he was so it would throw them off. But the thing is, what if he has to go with Shinohara somewhere? or what if Shinohara finds him well hes hunting, even though he doubts that would happen. well, if that happens the plan is to just get out of the situation as fast as possible, buts its shinohara, so juuzou might get hurt. whatever the situation Juuzou is sure he can get out of it.


End file.
